


Sandcastles that washed away

by captain_emmajones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, i didnt mean to, im sorry for this, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_emmajones/pseuds/captain_emmajones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a post made by acrobat-elle on tumblr and on the promo for 5x20. Unnecessary angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles that washed away

“Only true love can pass.”

Killian’s oceans fell on Emma as a smile slowly illuminated her face, her heart light and sure.

“Well, that won’t be the hard part.” she muttered teasingly, reaching for his hand.

Intertwining their fingers, she made a step towards him, the deep green of her eyes so soft and loving, and her other palm found her way on his cheek.

They were unbreakable, they were timeless.

A finger tracing tenderly his lower lips, she discerned the slight fear in the tormented oceans.

“We can do this, Killian.” she whispered, unconsciously biting her lower lips in anticipation.

He eventually noded, an I love you Swan escaping his lips.

His hand found its way in the sweet heat of her neck, their eyes connected, her heart beating for the two of them, and he delicately pressed his lips against hers.

Eyes closed, they surrendered completely to their devotion, tongues finding each other, hands traveling on the other’s body.

He was the first one who knew.

In a way, it killed him once again.

And he was certain that she knew too.

She just wouldn’t separate their lips, and he was very aware of the reason why.

At the instant where their mouths wouldn’t touch anymore, there would be no more hope, no more happy endings, no more future at all.

Throat tight, his hand eventually brushed her cheek, to tell her that _it’s okay Emma, listen love, there are worst things in life_.

Still, she was a bloody stubborn lass, and she circled his neck even harder, ignoring his attempt.

He gave her time, all the time in the world really, but then a salted pearl got lost on her bottom lips and he felt like throwing up. He was tasting her tears, their tears, and it was absolutely wrecking him.

But then, against all odds, she broke the kiss.

Unable to stand on her feet, a sob devastating her, her face searched for comfort in the crook of his neck as her hands gripped vehemently his tousled hair.

She begged imprehensible prayers and words, and it was all a mess of _Killian…sorry…i couldn’t…you deserved…love you….so much better…but I love you…i love you so much_.

Both on the ground, kneel down, he held her, savouring her scent, cinnamon and vanilla and some flowers and broken dreams, his hand playing gently with her hair.

Mostly to make her forget he was crying too.


End file.
